


Hate the World Today

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [28]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena's determined not to let anyone ruin her birthday.





	Hate the World Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 29th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/175238671461.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Hate the World Today** by luvsanime02

########

“And here’s the birthday girl!”

Relena glances up and sees Duo waving at her from behind his phone. He’s obviously making a video right now. She puts her elbows on the table and gives him a Look. “What are you doing?” she asks, even though it’s pretty clear what the answer is.

“Oh, come on!” Duo grins at her. “This isn’t so bad.”

“It’s my birthday,” Relena says, “and no one else is coming over.”

They’d all canceled, one by one, and at the last minute, too. There’s a table full of drinks, and only the two of them are present. And Duo’s still recording.

“So, show them what they’re missing out on,” Duo insists stubbornly.

Relena sighs. She looks around the table thoughtfully, and then stares straight at the phone. 

“All of you suck,” she says bluntly. “I’m going to drink all of these by myself.” She gestures at the table of drinks, in case her meaning isn’t clear already.

That said, Relena picks up the glass closest to her and chugs the contents down. And then she picks up another one.

“Save some for me,” Duo mutters, and finally puts his phone down and sits beside her. He raises his glass in a toast. “To my favorite person in the world. You’re way too good for all those assholes you invited, anyway.”

Relena smiles, because at least she’s not alone. At least Duo’s here, and she’s celebrating her birthday with the one person who matters. Still, she wanted to have some fun tonight, not drink her own weight in alcohol. 

“Let’s go out,” she says suddenly. Because fuck it. No one’s ruining Relena’s birthday.

“Dancing?” Duo asks, and at her nod, he stands up again, pulling her along with him. They both quickly get some shoes on and leave.

Relena feels better already, and loops her arm through Duo’s, steering them down the street. “Come on, she says, “let’s go have some fun.”

They don’t return home until after last call and Relena’s birthday has already been over for hours.


End file.
